I wanted pomegranates— I wanted darkness (I wanted him)
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: The seeds were never forced down his throat. He drank them down like they were most precious wine. Fandom: Seventeen and Super Junior.


Title: I wanted pomegranates—  
I wanted darkness (I wanted him)

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Seventeen/Super Junior

Series: none

Pairings: Minghao/Jun and Heechul/Hangeng.

Characters: Xu Minghao, Wen Junhui, Kim Heechul and Hangeng l Hankyung.

Summary: The seeds were never forced down his throat. He drank them down like they were most precious wine.

Disclaimer: Seventeen and Super Junior are not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"My child!" Heechul cries, tears streaming down his eternally beautiful face as he pulls back to press their foreheads together. "My baby, my sun." He muttered as they crumbled to the ground wrapped in each other.

Jun can only smile wide, and shuts his eyes. Tears of his own are spilling down his own cheeks.

"Mo-ther." Junhui chokes out himself.

Yes he's missed his flowers, sunlight, friends, fresh air, animal and the many other things that came from his mother's garden.

However he had missed his mother far more than anything else in the world.

His mother continues to hold him against his hard breast his fingers running through the silk strands of his darken hair. He nor his mother give any attention to the numerous gods or goddess surrounding them even Hangeng, himself is ignored.

* * *

"You will never leave my sight again. I shall never let another take you from me." Heechul muttered pressing tearful kisses to Junhui's eyelids soaking in his child warmth.

"Mother," he says, "I have to go back."

Heechul freeze pulling back to stare at his own child with confused eyes, "No." He states firmly ignoring the look in Junhui's eyes.

Junhui eyes turn hard with determination, "Yes mother. I will return to the underworld."

"No. You will never return to that hell." Heechul hissed.

His eyes suddenly become soft as he cradles his son's soft cheeks, "You do not need to return Junhui. Let's go to the garden, my flowers and crops will bloom beautifully with your return."

Junhui leans his cheeks in his mother's palms, "I must mother. I have consumed the fruit of the underworld. I am bound to it now."

The room goes quiet as Heechul drops his hands. His breath rapidly leaving his body as he turns to Hangeng. Heechul quickly turns towards the King dropping to kneel before his former lover, "Hangeng. No. Please no. If you have ever loved me do not take him away from me! Not our child!"

"Mother-"

"No!" Heechul cries as he rushes his attention back to Junhui, "He forced you didn't he?! He made you eat did he not!" Heechul accused of Minghao, King of the Underworld.

"No he did not. Mother, you do not understand. I made Minghao run to me. He saw my bones underneath and offered me half his kingdom of his own will. Do you really think I ate the fruit unwillingly."

"No! He can not have you!"

"He will. Mother, do you not understand? I starved by your side. I was born with my father's sharp taking teeth. You should not have left a ravenous boy for blood alone to graze among roses. It was never enough." Junhui whispers as his mother's sobs filled the throne room.

And then he turns to his father.

Hangeng sits upon his throne, looking as impassive as ever. Junhui has never cared for his father but he knew the man cared for him. His eyes were stoic but the rage behind them was burning.

"Let it be known in Olympus," he speaks loudly, "Let it be known in Atlantis. Let it be known everywhere. I am bound to the Underworld of my own freewill not of Minghao's."

No one speaks.

Hangeng comes from his throne to stand before his child. He takes Junhui's chin in his large hand titling it upwards as identical eyes lock.

"Did you truly eat the seeds of your own freewill?"

"I did."

"Why? Why bound yourself there, my child?"

Junhui could only smile, "Its wonderful yet strange. To be loved by someone that hates all else."

* * *

Minghao is outside the throne room as the doors open. Junhui eyes light in a way Heechul has never seen them before as he runs to Minghao.

He throws his body into the other who cradles him like the precious jewel, he is. Heechul watches as Junhui presses soft kisses to Minghao's eyelids as he's down before. In return Minghao presses kisses to Junhui's palms before his forehead.

Heechul closes his eyes only to open them to a soft touch.

Junhui stands before him with happy eyes and sad lips. A letter gently slid between Heechul's fingers, "Goodbye mother."

"Goodbye my child."

* * *

Dear Mother,

I asked him for it.

For the blood, for the rust,  
for the sin.  
I didn't want the pearls other girls talked about,  
or the fine marble of palaces,  
or even the roses in the mouth of servants.

I wanted pomegranates—  
I wanted darkness,  
I wanted him.

So I grabbed my king and ran away  
to a land of death,  
where I reigned and people whispered  
that I'd been dragged.

I'll tell you I've changed. I'll tell you,  
the red on my lips isn't wine.

I hope you've heard of horns,  
but that isn't half of it. Out of an entire kingdom  
he kneels only to me,  
calls me Queen, calls me Mercy.  
Mama, Mama, I hope you get this.

Know the bed is warm and our hearts are cold,  
know never have I been better  
than when I am here.

Do not send flowers,  
we'll throw them in the river.  
'Flowers are for the dead', 'least that's what  
the mortals say.

I'll come back when he bores me,  
but Mama,  
not today.

Love Junhui.


End file.
